


hot sexy pr0nz (idk)

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Chubby Aradia, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Quadrant Smearing, Threesome - F/F/M, buff feferi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: some arasolfef pwp i wrote a couple years ago. featuring Aradia as the sex positive asexual, Sollux as the nervous but smooth sandwich filling, and Feferi as the hot jock. don't worry about the setting we're not here for cohesive storytelling we're here for SEX and EMOTIONS and EMOTIONALLY FULFILLING SEX
Relationships: Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido/Feferi Peixes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous





	hot sexy pr0nz (idk)

Your name is Sollux Captor and of course, out of anyone in Paradox Space, _you’re_ the fucker who had to go and have two matesprits.

Some days you still can’t believe that they’re yours. That you’re _theirs._ Both of theirs. You agonized over it for a whole perigee -- who you would choose, whether you’d be content to keep AA in your pale quadrant while FF filled your flush. You weren’t. The inappropriate urge to kiss her while she papped you never went away. Your damn indecisiveness meant you pushed them both away then pulled them closer at varying intervals, hating yourself all the while.

They had come to you. The three of you talked about it for a long time, and there were plenty of tears and hugs to go around by the end of it. It boiled down to this: Aradia had complicated feelings towards her concupiscent quadrants because of her disinterest in coitus, but she did love you, and Feferi was fine with Aradia having one foot in your heart as long as she got your bulge all to herself. This arrangement suited you _just_ fine. 

So now you have a bit of a quadrant-smear going on. FF is your matesprit only (not counting the one or two times you’ve flipped black), and AA is in a strange role somewhere between moirail and matesprit. You hug and kiss and touch them both, so they’re both your matesprits; AA just also happens to be your moirail.

Karkat calls you the “kinkiest, most depraved fucker alive,” and when you agree with him you’re one part smug, three parts _why the hell do I deserve this._

Your girls get along fine, you know they hang out without you sometimes, and they’re amicable when they are with you. Still, that first conversation was the only time they’ve approached you together, so when the two of them corner you in the communal computer lab, you have a tiny panic attack.

_This is it,_ you think, _time’s up. They’re going to break up with me. They’re not interested anymore, I knew it wouldn’t last, how could I possibly fucking think this could work -_ Aradia’s palm on your cheek snaps you out of your thoughts. She smiles at you, her cheeks dimpling; she’s all sunshine. Your bloodpusher settles some, and you take a deep breath while she strokes your cheekbone with her thumb.

“Everyfin okay, Shoallux?” Feferi pipes from a step behind Aradia.

“Yeah, sorry,” you say. “Just my pan short-circuiting from seeing the two of you at the same time… My oculars can’t handle that much beauty in one place.” 

They both laugh at that, and you grin stupidly. You are the smoothest motherfucker. It is you.

Aradia’s hand slips from your cheek down to the juncture of your neck and shoulder, thumb now stroking along your throatstem. You blink and restrain a shudder. It’s a very pale thing, touching you in one of your most vulnerable-but-not-sexual spots like this, but it’s so sudden, and the look in her eyes is something closer to determination than the soft affection you normally see from her when she paps you.

Then Feferi crouches down by your other side, her grin all glittering perfect teeth and her eyes alight with something devious and hungry that makes your abdomen tingle. You open your mouth to ask what gives, but Aradia shooshes you and you’re startled into complacency. You don’t realize what’s happening until Feferi leans up to kiss your neck, close to where Aradia is still touching you gently. Behind your glasses, your eyes go wide.

“Cahoots!” you accuse in a strangled voice.

The girls giggle at you. Your face is heating up.

“I will not admit to anyfin about these shorepposed cahoots,” Feferi glubs.

“I will,” Aradia says with a smile. “We’re totally in cahoots.” 

Feferi kisses you on the mouth, then, so you close your eyes and lean into her. This part comes natural to you, the slide of lips and teeth and tongue; you’ve long since established a rhythm that suits you both, and you fall into it with ease. What’s new and different, though, is that you can feel Aradia’s hands on you as well -- one on the back of your neck, languidly scratching at the buzzed-short hair there, the other trailing lightly down your chest. You have trouble concentrating on the kiss because of it, and you get nipped for your inattention.

“Eyes on me, moonbream,” Feferi giggles into your mouth.

“You two are horribubble,” you mumble back. Your cheeks are flushed ruddy yellow.

“Shh, only makeouts now,” Aradia says, and all three of you have to fight back a fit of giggles.

Once you’ve all calmed a bit, Feferi jumps to her feet again and starts pushing your chair from behind towards the lab exit. Aradia skitters out of the way. You yelp and clutch the armrests.

“Hey! I was working!”

You can hear the grin in Feferi’s voice when she sings, “Tha-at’s a glubb-ing sha-ame~!”

Oh, whatever. All your stuff autosaves, it’ll be there when you get back. 

You glance over your shoulder and see your girls grinning back at you, still rolling you merrily along, now through the corridor. The fact that they coordinated this, that they agreed to come and _whisk you away_ for _horrorterrors know what_ fills you will equal amounts anxiety and excitement.

You are lovingly ejected from the office chair into Feferi’s room, and you barely have a chance to sit up and turn over before she’s on you again. This time she straddles you and grabs your face in her hands _._ Aradia kneels beside the two of you after tactfully shutting the door.

“You two wanna let me in on this little abduction operation you’re running?” you huff with false exasperation.

Feferi blows a raspberry on your cheek and says, “Araydia wanted to sit in for a round, maybe kelp us out. Is that okay with you?”

You look from her to Aradia, your face hot. “I… I mean, yeah. Of course that’s okay.”

Aradia meets your eyes. She’s blushing now, too. “I’m just curious what you two get up to. And maybe it… it’d be nice to make you feel good.” She reaches out and brushes your bangs away from your frontpan, her warm fingers lingering against your skin.

You breathe out, eyelids drooping. Fuck, this is nice.

Feferi bumps your frontpan with hers. “If either of you clam up, you know we can stop anytime.”

You and Aradia both nod, and Feferi smiles. “Waterful! With that out of the wave…” She kisses you again, slow and sweet, and you reciprocate in kind, your pusher thumping hard against the inside of your thorax.

Aradia scoots over behind you and hugs your from behind, wrapping you up in her big, soft arms. You feel her nose nuzzle against the back of your neck, her warm breath against the opening of your shirt. All the while Feferi is kissing you with her full, firm lips, knees on either side of your bony hips.

It’s wonderful. You feel great. Eventually Aradia starts pressing tentative kisses against your shoulder. You can’t stop yourself from sighing into Feferi’s mouth and relaxing further back into Aradia’s hold. Your own hands work their way up Feferi’s sides and into her hair, then back down to cup her earfins and gently pet them how you know she likes. She gasps and tries to wiggle closer. The friction against the front of your jeans makes you squeeze your eyelids together and exhale breathily.

Aradia shivers and presses more forceful kisses to the skin of your neck. Feferi is back to your mouth, except now her hands are at the hem of your shirt, pushing it up with her royally cold fingers.

The kissing gets more heated and more groping happens, and you can feel Aradia sucking on your neck hard enough to pull groans from your throat. Eventually she releases with a wet _pop!_

“Nice,” you hear her say, admiring her own work. You turn to smile at her, and Feferi uses the opportunity to latch onto the other side of your neck. You gasp and roll your hips, gripping the fabric of her shirt with your claws.

“Maybe we should move to the resting platform,” Aradia suggests, and her voice has this low, heady tone that you’ve never heard from her before. “My legs are going numb.”

Feferi pulls off your neck with an obnoxious slurp that shouldn’t be as hot as it is. “You two go ahead,” she says cheerfully. “I’d like a moment to freshen up.” Her face is deeply flushed, and she’s turned on enough that she can’t be bothered with fish puns. She gives you one last chaste kiss on the lips before standing up and swaggering towards her ablution block. You turn to watch her backside sway and make no attempt to hide it. She waggles her eyebrows at you before closing the ablution block door.

With that, you turn to Aradia, who has started to stand up. You follow her lead, and pull her plump body close to your own. 

“Hey,” you say softly.

She smiles and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “Hi.”

“You’re beautiful,” you murmur as you lean in to kiss her. You mean it. Her dimples, her vibrant, downturned eyes, her big, swooping horns, her wide hips. How every part of her has a bit of give, a bit of squish. She’s so soft, and you love holding all of her against you like this.

When you’ve finally gotten on Feferi’s resting platform (the thing is massive, with sheer curtains hung all around the posts) and shooed away some lingering squiddles, you and Aradia end up side by side, propping yourselves up and kissing languidly. You don’t kiss her as much as you kiss Feferi, but it’s still nice. It’s nice in a different way. There’s very little urgency when you kiss Aradia - normally at least. You can’t help but notice she’s a bit restless, a bit tense. You break the kiss and pull back just enough to look her in the eyes. Her pupils are blown wide.

“Why did you change your mind?” you murmur.

She shrugs and cups your cheek in her hand in a familiar touch that twists your gut. “I’ve just been thinking about it a lot. It’s not like I never, y’know, have thoughts, wonder what it’s like. Touch myself. You know.” She squirms and you soften. You pap her back and she sighs. 

“I figured,” she breathes, softly. “I figured if I were to let anyone else touch me like that, it’d be you. You’re the only person I’d trust with my body, Sollux.”

And damn you if that didn’t just turn you _all_ the way on.

You kiss her, hard and full of intent, then pull back a fraction. “I don’t know what to say,” you tell her quietly. “I’m honoured.”

She laughs at you and pushes your shoulder. “You’re a dork,” she informs you.

Instead of replying, you kiss her again, and let your hand fall lightly to her waist. You spend some time petting her hip, planning to work your way down her thigh, put apparently you don’t go fast enough for her taste, because she grabs your hand and pushes it up under her skirt. You want to chuckle but fuck, her guiding your hand like that is so _hot_ and so you just end up swallowing really hard while you brush your fingers along the hem of her underwear.

At this point you’re not kissing anymore, just laying with your faces pushed together, breathing heavily on each other’s lips. You work by touch alone, palming her through her underwear at first. She’s still holding your wrist, just hanging on now. She hums contentedly.

You hear the door open and your head jerks up to see Feferi in the doorway to the ablution block. Her tiara is gone now, and her mass of hair is tied back in a ponytail. She’s also undressed, in just her lacy black jut-huddler and matching panties. She leans against the doorjamb; your eyes appreciatively follow the way her muscles ripple when she moves. 

“I’m not interrupting, am I?” Feferi asks with a false-innocent bat of her eyelashes. “Whale, don’t stop on my account.” She waltzes over, sits on the platform behind you, and reaches down to stroke your horns lightly which sends a tingle down your vertebrae.

You get back to the task at hand, now with the extra challenge of staying focused while Feferi scratches your scalp. 

Aradia breaks the kiss again and sits up. You and FF both freeze, fearful that she’s absconding, but, no. She just takes a moment to struggle out of her underwear and fling them across the room. Then she flops back down with a breathy sigh and tugs your hand back to where it was. Her eyes stay pinned to yours.

You could not be wetter if you tried.

Now that there’s nothing holding it back, Aradia’s bulge slides easily from its sheath. You tangle your fingers with it, listening to her breath hitch as you do. Feferi leans down over you, and her breath is heavy too as she starts mouthing at your ear.

Aradia has her face pressed into your shoulder, where you can hear her little huffs and quiet sighs -- not at all as vocal as Feferi. Her hips keep twitching, which is enough indication that you’re not failing miserably. Her hand guides you away from her bulge, lower, and her breath _rattles_ as you rub the outside of her nook.

It’s a good fucking thing that you keep your claws short for typing.

“Sollux,” Feferi whines, right in your ear. She’s partially pressed against your back, partially laying on top of you. Judging by the faint squirming against your lower back, she’s already opened herself up. 

“Sorry,” you say, hoarse. You pull your hand out from under Aradia’s skirt and, without thinking, put your fingers in your mouth to clean them off. She tastes different from Feferi.

Aradia says, “Oh.”

Feferi manages to giggle at her before tugging you onto your back and straddling one of your thighs. She starts working on opening your jeans, so you run your hands up her sides. Every place that’s soft on Aradia is hard on Feferi. Every bit of her is muscled and strong; she could snap you in half if she wanted to. Instead she’s clawing at the zipper on your jeans and trying not to shudder as you press your fingers against the hard ridges of her closed gill flaps.

She succeeds in undoing your pants, and while she wiggles them off you, Aradia does the same for your shirt and whoops, suddenly you’re naked.

You reach down to let your bulge out but Feferi shoos your hands away. “Hold him, please,” she says to Aradia. 

Obligingly, Aradia interlaces her fingers through yours and pins your hands up beside your head. You grumble and shift uncomfortably, but you let yourself be placated by Aradia’s lips against your temples and her soft shooshing.

Sweet baby horrorterrors this is fucked up.

Feferi hunkers down over you and breathes directly on your crotch, sending hot tingles all through your body, but it’s such a tease and she _knows_ it and you are no longer placated at _all._

“You’re evil,” you complain at your matesprit. Your hips strain upwards but she avoids contact easily. She grins, all pearls and shark-teeth. “Fuck you, FF, we are not flipping black right now.” 

She giggles and strokes the outside of your thigh. “Okay, okay. Sorry, Shoallux.” Then she leans down and kisses your sheath, mouth open. 

Anything you might have been about to say becomes a garbled mumble, and then a sigh. You unsheath right into her waiting lips, which, _fuck,_ is really nice. It’s a lot, right from the get-go, so you’re shivering and panting gently. Her tongue does something _just_ right to make your head push back into a pillow with a groan and squeeze Aradia’s hands unconsciously.

“Can you do that for me?” Aradia whispers by your ear. 

It takes a moment for you to register the question. Once you do, you immediately start nodding. “Yeah, sure, absolutely, I can - mnf, FF.” 

Feferi raises her head and licks her lips, which makes your nook throb. Judging by tonight’s dominant streak, she won’t let you go unfilled. 

You push that thought aside for later. “Skirt on or off?” you ask Aradia as you release her hands and sit up.

She wiggles into the position you had just been in and hesitates. “Off,” she decides, and with your help, she tugs it down. 

You take your place between her legs. You kiss her lips first, then her neck, and keep making your way down until you’re hovering above her bulge, which is straining towards your warmth. Aradia holds her breath. When you lean down to kiss her bulge, her toes curl. Feferi is draped over your back, nuzzling your shoulder. 

You go down on Aradia, and it’s awesome. She’s much, much warmer than Feferi - you’ve become so accustomed to cold nook that the difference is a bit shocking. In the best way possible. 

Aradia keeps one hand planted on your head, between your horns, holding you against her (as if you would want to leave), with the other hand clenching the front of her shirt. Her face is scrunched up in the most perfect expression; thick eyebrows drawn together and painted lips parted in half-silent gasps.

While you work your tongue on one matesprit, the other purrs right against your neck. Feferi kisses each knobble of your spine in descending order, and it’s so tender and _flushed_ that you allow yourself to be distracted from your own task - until Aradia keens and rolls her hips up, asking for more.

You give her more, pushing your tongue in and around her folds, trying to lick every inch of her you can reach.

While she shakes and gasps under your mouth, Feferi grasps your bulge and twines it through her fingers. You moan, right into Aradia’s nook, and she _trembles._ You can tell she’s close.

It only takes a few more seconds and Aradia is coming with a half-strangled moan, her fingers grabbing tight to your hair and her hips straining upwards. When she lets you go, you lift yourself on your elbows and lick your lips clean of her juices. 

“How was that?” you ask, a little breathy because Feferi is still gently twirling your bulge in one cool hand.

Aradia sighs and her eyes flutter. Her cheeks are rusty. She gropes for your hand, so you provide it. “That was really nice,” she says, all endorphins.

“You can go get cleaned up now if you want,” Feferi says to her, leaning over you again. “Shoallux, love. On your back.”

Your pusher leaps; your nook throbs. Oh boy. 

You do as you’re told, flipping over and settling into the warm, rather damp spot Aradia leaves behind as she slips off the platform. She doesn’t go far, though, just puts her underwear back on and climbs back up beside you.

Feferi kisses you again, sloppy this time, and you touch her all over, loving the feeling of her muscles contracting under your hands as she moves. She spreads your knees apart and wiggles into the space between your legs. This is familiar, but it never gets any less exciting; the full weight of her body on yours, skin-to-skin, the pressure of her thick bulge pressing into you, followed by waves of pleasure. It’s rapturous. Her hands are on your hips, claws lightly pricking your skin. Your legs are up around her, pulling her closer, deeper.

She’s stopped kissing you, too busy moaning into your neck. You lean your head back to give her room, and you gaze up at Aradia, who puts her hands on your face.

“AA, I swear to all that is holy, if you shoosh me right now it will fucking murder my boner and angels will weep,” you manage to grind out between gasps.

She laughs and leans down to kiss your frontpan. You whine because you want more of her mouth, but she just pets your hair and whispers, “I love you.”

You clasp her hand tightly. “I love you too - fuck, nngh, Fef -”

You love them both so much. What did you do to deserve these two? How the fuck are you so lucky? They’re both so good, so much better than you - Feferi, fuck, _fuck -!_

You realise you’re babbling when Feferi kisses you again, cutting you off. Your teeth clack together and it hurts but you don’t really mind because the rest of you feels fucking _fantastic._ Aradia has her hands around your horns, which sends electric tingles down your spine whenever you or she moves. The rest of your body is a live wire, sensitive and thrumming -

“Sollux, calm down,” Aradia murmurs by your ear. You barely understand what she’s saying at first. “Calm down. You’re sparking.”

Sure enough, red and blue psionic energy is crackling faintly down the length of your body. It’s happened only once before, when you’ve lost control in a situation like this. It would be easy to just let it go, have two different kinds of release - but no. No, you could hurt Feferi if you did that. 

You push Feferi up off you for a moment so you can catch your breath and regain control of yourself. She blinks at you with wide, hungry eyes. There's concern there, too; kindness surfacing out of the pools of lust. You get some air back in your lungs and the sparks stop.

“Okay. Keep going,” you say.

Feferi smiles like an anglerfish. “Exshellent,” she purrs.

She’s on top of you again and inside you and all around you is her cool presence, her firm muscles and slight movements that wind you up like crazy. She’s loud in your ears and Aradia’s lips are warm on your face and you’re sweating, you’re shaking, your hands are full of thick black hair and you’re not sure which girl it belongs to -

You come harder than you think you’ve ever come before. Feferi’s bulge sends you into waves of aftershocks until she comes as well, wailing like a banshee.

She rolls off to lay beside you - you’re too warm for her to cuddle right away - and you close your eyes to listen to the panting in the room.

“You were right, Feferi,” Aradia says softly as she wipes sweat from your brow. “He’s beautiful like this.”

You feel your face burn hot. You open your eyes and both your matesprits are smiling at you with so much love in their eyes that your pusher feels fit to burst.


End file.
